1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of orthodontic brackets, in particular the identification, tracking, and status of the brackets as they are being used in a patient's mouth during orthodontic treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orthodontic brackets have long been in used in the orthodontic field to assist in the treatment of a variety of cosmetic and structural teeth and jaw problems such as crooked teeth, overbite, and other malocclusions. Typically, an orthodontist assesses the teeth of a patient and determines what prescription of brackets are required for that particular patient's specific needs. Each bracket prescription comprises a plurality of specific pre-selected features such as torque and tip varieties that are machined into the bracket slot. Once fabricated, each bracket is cemented to the patient's teeth with extra attention and consideration given to make sure each bracket is in fact cemented to the tooth for which it was intended. If the bracket becomes broken or if the prescription becomes outdated, a replacement bracket is manufactured, the old bracket is removed, and then the new bracket is inserted into its place.
However, for the entire duration of the patient's orthodontic treatment including the initial selection of the brackets and the replacement of any brackets, the orthodontist must keep track of every detail of patient information on a tooth chart. For example, if a replacement bracket is required, the orthodontist must first refer to the tooth chart for the patient's original prescription for that specific bracket and when the bracket was first installed or fixed on the patient's tooth. The orthodontist then must make sure the proper replacement bracket is acquired and then is in fact applied to the correct tooth. This process is inefficient and time consuming and can lead to mistakes which are preventable.
Also present in the prior art are radio frequency identification (RFID) microchips. The smallest of the RFID chips, also known as “powder” RFID microchips, are typically very small, having a size of just 0.05 mm×0.05 mm and carrying up to 128 bits of ROM for storing a unique 38 digit number. The RFID “powder” chips are small enough to be easily incorporated into thin paper, like that used in paper currency and gift certificates. The RFID chips are also readable from a distance up to 25 cm away with the use of an external antenna that is a fraction of an inch long.
What is needed therefore is an apparatus and method that allows orthodontists and other dental professionals to quickly determine the bracket type present on a patient's tooth and ensure that if any replacement brackets are required, the proper bracket will be installed without error.